The Dead Zone
The Dead Zone is considered to be an alternate reality of TheBZPC. It is where you go if you have a bad connection and cannot fully connect to the actual chat, or if Xat's mainframe simply crashes. =So wait, what happens?= The Dead Zone is merely a temorary chat in which you stay so your connection can stabalize itself. One it is stabalized you are teleported right to the actual chat. You will know it is the dead zone by a few simple hints: 1. There will be no one on at all, but there are a lot of offline pawns (hence the name Dead Zone) 2. The background will be an old one from when the chat first started (if the background was ever changed since its creation) 3. There will be little to no regard for rules, and people will probably break them just because they can. 4. This is because you go back to a past, cached (I guess) version of BZPC. Getting out of the Dead Zone depends on your connection. You can remain in The Dead Zone for as long as 2 seconds, to days/weeks. One simple way is to refresh the page, but this doesn't always work, and can even make your stay much longer, the best you can do is to simply wait to be teleported. =History= Archived Recording of The Dead Zone are as follows.... The Var Saga Varderan was one of the first to discover The Dead Zone, becuase of his really crappy internet. Back then it wasn't known at all, which left lots of confusion, Var would randomly appear on BZPC yelling about how no one was on just a second ago even though they were. Eventually he realized that it was a Seperate chat entirely, and came to the conclusion that you are sent there if your connection sucks. He named the strange occurance The Dead Zone. Multiple Dead Members One day, after awhile of not recieving The Dead Zone teleportation, all seemed well, but then Var got it again. He logged on to the actual BZPC and told the only members online at the time about it: Tenebrae Invictus and Tmoag. Invi had just recently been to the Dead Zone before Var notified because his internet connection was tapping out on him when he was trying to get his connection to the internet faster. Interested in it, Mange/Invi tried to find a way to get in The Dead Zone manually, he suceeded by unpluging his modem from his computer. Both TMOAG and Var had laptops, so they merely had to disable the connection and re-enable it to get in. Eventually the three discovered they could all get into the Dead Zone at the same time, and could even comunicate. They decided that it could be a backup if, say, another Day of the Replicas were to happen. Unfortunately they discovered you can only stay in the chat for about a minute before you were kicked back into the Bzpc. The Olmak Effect The Olmak Effect occurs at random times, it is when a great riple in the chat causes several members ot be kicked of the chat, many then appear in The Dead Zone, while some go right back to the actual chat. It was Kahnoa who called it the "Olmak effect" after the multiverse on BZP. The Isolation Zone The Isolation Zone has only been recorded once so far. It's where you see the others online but you can't see their messages, whereas the others can. BZPC Reborn On August 8 2012, Deth was the first one to visit the Dead Zone after the return of TheBZPC.